CPW Hall of Fame Inductees
The CPW Hall of Fame is the official Hall of Fame for the Championship Professional Wrestling promotion. It honors and recognizes wrestlers of the past and present whom have been in CPW and/or other organizations as well. It was created in December 1994 in order to recognize two wrestlers whom suffered career injuries in early to late 1994, Ricky Steamboat and Rick Rude. Ever since 1996, it has been held the third Thursday in March. In 2008 however, only one wrestler, Danny Brun was inducted. In this case only, sixteen people did the inducting of Brun (not including the emcee of the ceremony, Stephanie McMahon seventeen inductors in total) in a "Dean Martin"-type Roast ceremony. Several CPW wrestlers have been inducted but only one wrestler, Jackie Blayze has been inducted twice, in 1997 and in 2002. Inductees 1994 * RICKY STEAMBOAT (8-time NWA/WCW World Tag Team Champion, 4-time NWA/WCW World Television Champion, 4-time NWA/WCW United States Champion, 1-time WWE Intercontinental Champion and 1-time NWA World Champion) * HARLEY RACE (8-time NWA World Champion, 5-time AWA World Tag Team Champion and 1-time NWA United States Champion) * RICK RUDE (3-time WCW International World Heavyweight Champion, 1-time WCW United States Champion and 1-time WWE Intercontinental Champion) * RODDY PIPER (3-time NWA/WCW United States Champion, 2-time NWA World Television Champion, 1-time WWE RAW Tag Team Champion and 1-time WWE Intercontinental Champion) * JERRY LAWLER (1-time AWA World Champion) * NIKOLAI VOLKOFF (1-time WWE RAW Tag Team Champion) * THE IRON SHEIK (1-time WWE Champion, 1-time WWE RAW Tag Team Champion) 1995 * THE FABULOUS MOOLAH (5-time NWA World Women's Champion and 4-time WWE World Women's Champion) * DUSTY RHODES (3-time NWA World Champion, 2-time NWA World Television Champion and 1-time NWA United States Champion) * TERRY FUNK (3-time WCW Hardcore Champion, 2-time NWA/WCW United States Champion, 1-time NWA World Champion, 1-time ECW Champion, 1-time ECW TV Champion and 1-time WWE RAW Tag Team Champion) * BRUNO SAMMARTINO (2-time WWE Champion) * BOB BACKLUND (2-time WWE Champion and 1-time WWE RAW Tag Team Champion) * DORY FUNK, JR. (1-time NWA World Champion) * BILLY GRAHAM (1-time WWE Champion) * GORILLA MONSOON 1996 * GREG VALENTINE (4-time NWA World Tag Team Champion, 3-time NWA World Television Champion, 2-time NWA United States Champion, 1-time WWE Intercontinental Champion and 1-time WWE RAW Tag Team Champion) * PAUL ORNDORFF (3-time NWA/WCW World Tag Team Champion and 1-time WCW World Television Champion) * WENDI RICHTER (2-time WWE Women's Champion and 1-time AWA Women's Champion) * BOB ORTON, JR. (1-time NWA World Tag Team Champion) * GORDON SOLIE * JUNKYARD DOG * GEORGE STEELE * PEZ WHATLEY * BAD NEWS BROWN 1997 * RIC FLAIR (10-time NWA World Heavyweight Champion, 7-time WCW World Heavyweight Champion, 5-time WCW/WWE United States Champion, 3-time WWE RAW World Tag Team Champion, 3-time NWA World Tag Team Champion, 2-time WWE RAW World Heavyweight Champion, 1-time WWE Intercontinental Champion, 1-time NWA World Television Champion) * JACKIE BLAYZE (9-time CPW Women's Champion, 3-time WWC Women's Champion, 3-time CPW Men's World Heavyweight Champion, 1-time AWF Women's Champion and 1-time CPW World Tag Team Champion) * HERBERT GOMEZ (7-time CPW Central American Champion, 5-time CPW World Heavyweight Champion, 4-time CPW World Tag Team Champion and 3-time CPW Mexican National Champion) * MOHAMMED KHAN (4-time CPW World Heavyweight Champion, 2-time CPW World Tag Team Champion, 2-time CPW Asian National Champion, 1-time CPW Australian National Champion and 1-time CPW United States Champion) * MICHAEL REYES (4-time CPW World Heavyweight Champion, 3-time CPW Asian National Champion and 2-time CPW World Tag Team Champion) * ARN ANDERSON (5-time NWA/WCW World Television Champion, 5-time NWA/WCW World Tag Team Champion and 1-time WWE RAW World Tag Team Champion) * TULLY BLANCHARD (3-time NWA World Tag Team Champion, 3-time NWA World Television Champion, 1-time WWE RAW World Tag Team Champion, 1-time NWA National Champion and 1-time NWA United States Champion) * BARRY WINDHAM (3-time WCW World Tag Team Champion, 2-time NWA World Tag Team Champion, 2-time WWE RAW World Tag Team Champion, 1-time WCW World Television Champion and 1-time NWA World Heavyweight Champion) 1998 OLE ANDERSON, VERNE GAGNE, NICK BOCKWINKEL, BILLY ROBINSON, BARON VON RASCHKE, CURT HENNIG, RICK MARTEL, TITO SANTANA and LARRY ZBYSKO 1999 BRET HART, STEVE KEIRN, JOHN TENTA, JIM NEIDHART, DAVEY BOY SMITH, OWEN HART, KERRY VON ERICH and JEFF JARRETT 2000 MARK SHERMAN, BRIAN ALLMON, JEFFREY HAYMON, SID JUSTICE, RICK STEINER, SCOTT STEINER, DUSTIN RHODES, BOBBY EATON, MIKE ROTUNDO and TED DiBIASE 2001 SCOTT HALL, KEVIN NASH, EDDIE GUERRERO, CHAVO GUERRERO JR., HECTOR GUERRERO, CHAVO GUERRERO SR., SAVIO VEGA, "AMAZING" ANDERSON and "DARING" DeLUCA 2002 SHAWN HAWKINS, JASON XU, JACKIE BLAYZE (2nd Induction), VINCE McMAHON SR., JIM CROCKETT, SAM MUCHNICK, BILL WATTS, PAUL HEYMAN, ANTANIO SANITINA and SELENA MAJORS 2003 DEAN MALENKO, BRIAN PILLMAN, STEVE AUSTIN, MICK FOLEY, THE UNDERTAKER, TONY ATLAS, ROCKY JOHNSON, MR. FUJI, BOBBY HEENAN, JIMMY HART and LOU ALBANO * Note: Chris Benoit, was a member of this class, but his induction that occurred in this class is under a recall election. 2004 MISS ELIZABETH, SHERRI MARTEL, DONNA CHRISTANELLO, BILL GOLDBERG, BAM BAM BIGELOW, OLIVER HUMPERDINK, LEX LUGER, BOOKER T, TATSUMI FUJINAMI and ANTONIO INOKI 2005 KEN SHAMROCK, DAN SEVERN, BLACKJACK MULLIGAN, BLACKJACK LANZA, JACK BRISCO, JERRY BRISCO, JACQUES ROUGEAU, RAYMOND ROUGEAU, JIM DUGGAN, HONKY TONK MAN, SIKA and AFA 2006 DAVID SCHULTS, LARRY HENNIG, ADRIAN ADONIS, JESSE VENTURA, RANDY SAVAGE, SGT. SLAUGHTER, JOHN STUDD, BRUTUS BEEFCAKE, BRIAN KNOBBS, JERRY SAGGS, AX & SMASH 2007 * STING (6-time WCW World Champion, 3-time WCW World Tag Team Champion, 2-time NWA World Champion, 1-time TNA World Champion, 2-time WCW United States Champion, 1-time NWA World Television Champion and 1-time TNA World Tag Team Champion) * EDWARD GABRIAN (4-time CPW World Champion, 2-time CPW United States Champion and 2-time CPW World Tag Team Champion) * BIG VAN VADER (3-time WCW World Champion and 1-time WCW United States Champion) * MARC KENNEDY (3-time CPW World Super Heavyweight Champion and 1-time CPW United States Champion) * RON SIMMONS (3-time WWE RAW World Tag Team Champion, 1-time NWA World Tag Team Champion and 1-time WCW World Tag Team Champion) * JOANIE LAUER (3-time WWE Intercontinental Champion and 1-time WWE Women's Champion) * ROBERT VOLPA (3-time CPW World Champion and 1-time CPW Intercontinental Champion]] * VINCE McMAHON JR. (1-time WWE RAW Champion and 1-time ECW World Champion) * KEVIN SULLIVAN (1-time WCW World Tag Team Champion) * GENE OKERLUND * JIM ROSS * TAMARA STYCH 2008 * DANNY BRUN (17-time CPW World Champion, 16-time CPW United States Champion, 15-time CPW Intercontinental Champion, 15-time CPW World Television Champion, 14-time CPW World Tag Team Champion, 5-time CPW European Champion, 4-time CPW African Champion, 4-time CPW Australian Champion, 3-time CPW Women's Champion, 3-time CPW Asian Champion, 3-time CPW Central American Champion and 3-time CPW South American Champion) Category:Hall of Fames